yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokoa Sakurai
'Sakurai Kokoa '(桜井こああ) is one of former villains in Crystal Dark Pinkie universe. Also she transforms into Pixy Cherry (ピクシーチェリー) also her super form is called (プリンセスチェリー) Profile Name: Kokoa Class: Magical Girl Weapon: Bow Age: 14 (Pixy Princess) 19 (YunokiRoom Canon) Birthday: April 22nd, 2001 Zodiac Sign: Taurus Likes: Minxbunnymayotte is allowed to edit. Dislikes: ^ Weakness: Being Slashed By Todd Biography Kokoa and her friends is mostly known that they all watched Smile Pretty Cure and Kokoa's favorite Pretty Cure character was Cure Happy. Kokoa and her friends plans to be magical girls. Now the girls are 14 and they now able to transform like Smile Precure but they all resemble Smile Precure bootlegs. Around Late 2016 to Early 2017, Dark Pinkie was discovering the video game, and she saw Kokoa and rest of team with Daisy (mascot of Pixy Princess) and she called Smile Precure ripoffs unlike when Gemlins which is rip-off to Shopkins. Kokoa sometimes destroys MAFB HQ (formerly EQHB HQ) while Gigi or any of people talking about her and she was being stopped by YunokiRoom's OC named Hitoshi who is the only male, and purple member of Pixy Princess, stops her by attacking. Relatives * Nobara - Childhood Friend, but Dark Pinkie and Corona hated her because of her personality being Tsundere. * Minato - Childhood Friend, but she is an crybaby for everything, and Corona feels bad for her sometimes. * Tsubasa - Childhood Friend, she has an crush on Hitoshi, but he hates her. * Shiori - Best Friend, she is beautiful, but Chiemi says that she resembles Cure Beauty. Laby - Frenemies Angel Red - Frenemies Dark Pinkie - Enemies Hitoshi - Enemies Akane - Enemies Corona and Yunoki - Frenemies Todd - Worst Enemy Trivia * Now as of 02 August of 2019 Kokoa and rest of her friends are no longer villains * At the end of July 2019, Kokoa was targetting Todd, but it failed. Kokoa redeemed herself. How Todd Defeated Her Kokoa was, trying to defeat him,but failed # She first shot him with a bow,but he reflected with a buster shot before he was hit,then he looks around,then,continues walking,this repeated thrice # Ththe She Ran Then Surprised Him Wuth A Slash but Todd Defended Himself,Luckily He Has a Saber,he tries to defeat her by using his strength strong enough,it lasts for 3 minutes,then,todd succeeds,without even a single scratch # Todd Then Slashes Her Hardly,Her Blood Splatter Over The Floor,Making Her Bleed Badly # Then Shiori Has Revenge,but once she raised her weapon,Todd Shot Her Immediately With a Charge Shot # She Was Rushed To The Nearest Hospital,She Survived,but redeemed, Making Them go to jail for a quarter List Of Assassinations Minaho Kazuto (Injured,but failed to kill) She targeted him right after he went home from the IE GO Galaxy Finale (2017),She Called Him,But She Was Hidden,She Trick Him,She Told Him To Turn Around,Then She Injured Him The Same Way Zeal Did To Ghttps://thehouseofthedead.fandom.com/wiki/G,But she used a sword,then she escapes,he survived the injury Todd (Failed To Injure nor kill) see how he defeated her Pamela Leblanc (Suceeded to Kill) Pamela was on a vacation on Toulouse,but Emery appeared with Ozrock, Kokoa and Zanark, Then Keep On shooting her, 24 shots caught her, and Emery is responsible for the death of Irena and Iana's mother and Manabe Kyouko decided to become the two's stepmother who gave birth to their stepbrother Jinichirou. Gallery Kokoa Sakurai/Gallery Category:Former Villains